


Too far

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: If you  know someone is forcing someone do something against their will,  tell  someone you trust.   warning:if you like Takeru homura, you will not like this story.  16 year old soulburner wants revenge on 14 year old  ai Haru.   But  Takeru  goes too far  with his revenge.  How will playmaker and allies react to    Takeru raping  Haru?   Rated Explict for  deaths of Lightning's  faction and Takeru's evil deeds against Haru. sorry for spelling and grammar errors.





	Too far

16 year old soulburner wanted revenge on 14 year old ai Haru being in Lightning's faction and was being a brother to Bohman. Soulburner used technology playmaker gave him to teleport to Haru's room. Soulburner had playmaker and Ai to take care of Flame for him. Haru was in his room watching clifford the big red dog. out of no where, Soulburner punched Haru out. when Haru woke up, He was on his bed but he was chained with handcuffs. Haru screamed " Let me go!". Soulburner turned into his normal uniform as Takeru Homura . Takeru said " set everyone you caught free,". Haru used his technology to set Miyu, Jin and Blood shepherd. Haru used his technology to make Jin forget about the lost incident . Haru said " They are free. Let me go now.". The rest of Lightning's faction came in Haru's room. But before anyone could react, soulburner killed them with a ai destoryer program. " Bohman! Let me go!" Haru cried. " No" Takeru said as he undressed himself with a evil grin.

Haru screamed " what are you doing?". Takeru said " you are going to have a sex with me.". Haru screamed " I don't want to!". Takeru said " I don't care what you think" as Takeru got naked. Haru tryed to get free from the chains. But He was not strong enough. Takeru forced all of Haru's clothes off. Haru screamed " I don't want to do this." Takeru said " we are doing it even if you don't want to". Takeru rubbed Haru's chest in a sexual way. Haru tried to get free but he was not strong enough. Takeru forced Haru into having sex eventhough Haru did not want to have sex. Takeru did this to Haru for 20 hours. Haru tried to stop Takeru but he was too weak to stop him.

Meanwhile in the real world, Aqua said " we got Earth back , but I am worried about Takeru." Flame said " Me too" while Jin, Miyu and kengo was talking to everyone else . Aoi said " I will check on soulburner with Aqua. ". Flame said " be careful". Aqua and Aoi hacked to find out where was Takeru was at. Aoi and Aqua went into vrains to find soulburner at that location. Aoi went as Blue maiden . She and Aqua was a the door of the place. Takeru could sense Aqua and Blue maiden at the door trying to open it. Takeru put his clothes on and logged out of vrains saying to Haru " enjoy the pain, Haru". Blue maiden and Aqua finally opened the door to see a beaten and abused Haru on the bed. Blue maiden said " what happened to you?" to Haru. Haru did not answer. Haru 's mental mind was bad. He was having panic attacks of the sexual abuse Takeru did to him. Aqua released the chains trapping Haru. Blue maiden asked Haru " what happened ?". Then she noticed Haru had no clothes on. Haru was too scared to answer . He was shaking with fear. Aqua said " I will use my power to firgue out what happened to him." Aqua used her ignis power to firgue out what happened to Haru. when Aqua found out, she dropped down to the floor with tears and anger.

Blue maiden asked Aqua " what's wrong, did you firgue out what's wrong with Haru? ". Aqua said " yes "in her depressed voice. Blue maiden asked Aqua " what is it?". Aqua said " This is not easy to say. Haru was raped by Takeru homura or known as soulburner.". Blue maiden was in shock " what?!". Aqua said " it's true" as she found proof on a video camera hidden in Haru's room. Blue maiden was crying with tears . she knew Haru did not deserve that. Aqua walk towards Haru with his clothes in her hand. Haru said in a scared way " please don't hurt me." with tears in his eyes. Aqua said " I will not hurt you" as she gently help Haru put his clothes on.

Meanwhile in the real world, Takeru and Flame was renited playing chess. Akira zaizen was worried about Aoi. So He logged into the vrains and went where her sister and Aqua was at. Flame said " I have to go" following Akira zaizen into the vrains. Takeru said " Flame, wait!" but Flame already left. Blue maiden transformed to her Aoi zaizen form. Akira zaizen and Flame got to the room where Aoi and Aqua was. Haru saw Flame and sad with scared voice " Don't hurt me, Flame!" with tears in his eyes.

Flame and Akira zaizen said " Look like something happened to him.". Aqua and Aoi said " This is not easy to say. Flame, your partner raped Haru.". Flame said " you are lieing.". Aoi and Aqua said with tears in their eyes " we wish it was a lie!". Akira knew what had to be done and said " I am sorry, Flame. But we have to do this!" as he called 911. Akira said " There is a 14 years ai boy named Haru and He was raped by Takeru homura known as soulburner." to the 911 lady. The police was on their away to arrest Takeru homura. Yusaku called Aoi on his phone " what's gonna on?". Aoi said " Don't let Takeru leave, he did have a evil act. He need to go to prison." Yusaku said " what did Takeru did ?". Aoi said wih tears " He raped Haru. I have seen the proof.". Yusaku was speechless he did not know Takeru would do that.

Flame, Akira, Aoi and Aqua logged out of vrains with Aoi holding Haru in her arms. The cops knocked on Shoichi Kusanagi's hotdog truck door. Shoichi Kusanagi opened it. The cops said" is Takeru here?". Shoichi said "yes, why are you here?". The cops said " Takeru raped a male ai named Haru.". Shoichi said " come in". Shoichi did not like Haru as person but he knew Takeru doing that to Haru was wrong. The cops entered the hotdog truck and said " Takeru Homura, you are underarrest for rape.". Takeru said " I did not do it!" while he was being handcuffed by the cops. The cops said " we got proof of your crimes. you are not getting away from this!" while they took Takeru away in handcuffs.

Aoi and Akira said " we are going to take Haru to psychologist and therapy so he can heal of this.". Ai was confused he did not understand why Takeru was arrested. Ai asked yusaku in his ear " explain what Takeru was arrested for.". Yusaku said " Takeru forced Haru to have sex against his will. It's a big crime.". Ai said " what are we gonna do about Flame?". Yusaku said " we are going to take care of Flame .".

Aoi, Akira and Aqua took Haru to therapy to try to heal from the abuse Takeru did to him. Takeru was found guilty of rape and was sentenced to 50 years in prison. Haru knew it would take a while to heal from this trauma. But he had Akira , Aoi and Aqua helped him to deal with his pain. Aoi and Haru did slowly become a couple in a few years. Haru was still scared from those events Takeru did to him but his girlfriend, Aoi , her brother, Akira and Aqua was always there to help him to heal from his pain.


End file.
